


Love Makes Ya Goofy

by TheWitchChugsHerCoffee



Category: A Goofy Movie (1995), Mickey Mouse and Friends (Cartoon 1994)
Genre: Anal, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Dad Goofy, Daddy Issues, Dimension Travel, Dom!Goofy, F/M, Fingering, Goofy tries to dirty talk, Hand Jobs, I have daddy issues, No Daddy Kink, No Pregnancy, Oral Sex, Parent Goofy (Disney), Penis In Vagina Sex, Portals, Rough Oral Sex, Safe to Read if Triggered by Pregnancy, Self Insert, Size Difference, Slow Burn, Strangers to Lovers, This is a really weird fic, This is weird, This isn’t crack, Unsafe Sex, Vaginal Fingering, depends on my mood, god imagine how ugly those spawn would be, he’s just very secretly horny, he’s so sweet tho poor thing, if I get taken out by the Mouse this is the reason, im sorry, i’m genuinely attracted to goofy, kind of, oh god here come’s the tags, repressed Goofy, seems like crack but serious, soft angst, soft dom, will add tags as story goes on
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:40:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27132616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWitchChugsHerCoffee/pseuds/TheWitchChugsHerCoffee
Summary: Yeah, yeah, I know, it’s weird okay? Falling through a portal, and falling in love with Goofy?
Relationships: Daisy Duck/Donald Duck, Donald Duck & Goofy & Mickey Mouse, Goofy/self insert, Max Goof & Goofy, Mickey Mouse/Minnie Mouse
Comments: 5
Kudos: 17





	1. Life Comes At Ya Fast

**Author's Note:**

> Look, I get it, you see the tags, the titles, the characters, and you think, “Mika, I thought you were just shit posting on twitter,”.  
> But you listen here, you little shits, Goofy is a DILF, and I will accept no criticisms.  
> I am, once again, drunk, and I probably will be for each chapter, so expect typos.  
> And since this is my voice speaking in this story, I typed it in the way I actually think irl. So if it gets messy or scattered, it’s intentional.
> 
> Tah!

Life is weird, and often cruel. I learned that lesson at the tender age of six, when I witnessed a drunken man slap a monk seal on the beach. It was weird to see a grown adult slap the blubbery belly of an aquatic mammal, but the cruelty of his slap rang through me even at such a young age. And ever since that day, life’s weirdness and cruelty had continued to escalate.

Which is why, now nearly thirty, I was not necessarily surprised to see the massive, pulsing portal in the middle of my small apartment. Because of course something this strange would happen when life started to finally go my way. My mind flashed back to earlier that year, a new job finally under my belt, new friends who genuinely seemed to care about my wellbeing, and a new apartment. Life was good, or at least better than before, and I was very much content with keeping it that way, thank you very much. So I eyed the portal for one more second, sipping my coffee as I thought on what to do, and decided to ignore this weird thing to avoid the inevitable cruelty that would follow.

My usual weekend morning routine went by uneventfully with my coffee finished, emails answered, social media scanned, and a quick shower to top it all off. I had no plans for the day, so I threw on loose, comfy sweats, sat on the couch with my iPad(ignoring the portal in front of my coffee table), and pulled up google. I toyed with idea of searching “Portal appeared in my living room?”, but that would require acknowledgement of said portal, so I shrugged and looked up the heights of random celebrities.

The quiet hum of the portal was easy enough to ignore as I lost myself to useless facts online, and I soon found myself forgetting about it completely. Until my eyes caught it again, and I sighed. “Well, this is just _not_ going to work for me,” I muttered stubbornly, realizing somewhere in the back of my mind that I was not reacting in an appropriate way, but I ignored that as well. I stood up, and walked in front of the hole, tapping my chin thoughtfully, wondering what to do once again. Call the government? No, fuck that. Call the management? Hm, probably not worth risking losing my security deposit. Jump in and see what’s on the other side?

This option made me pause, because it is something a much younger me would do, and something the current me would lock away in the back of my brain to never think of again. But I thought about it, and thought some more, and the feral, little shard of my youth that survived the gradual taming of adulthood foamed at the mouth.

“ _Adventure! adventure!_ ” The reckless girl howled.

“ _But my job, my responsibilities_ ,” adult me reasoned.

And I found myself frozen in thought as the two clashing personalities that had finally seemed to coexist peacefully in the recent years, snarled and fought once more. I wasn’t a fit nineteen year old anymore, I couldn’t just jump into a portal to God knows where? What if there were beasts on the other side I’d have to outrun? The hand not resting on my chin squeezed gently at my soft hip, and I flinched at the idea of having to battle some creature. Older me had a point, but my younger voice chimed in.

“ _But what if it’s_ better _?_ ”

And I paused once again, because what if it _is_ better? My life was good, or well, it was _okay_ , but what if, on the other side of this portal, life was better? Different, but better? I had stability, but stability was fleeting, because life if weird and cruel. Or, life in _this_ world was weird and cruel. I felt the possibilities lick at my skin, causing goosebumps to break over my arms, and I swayed gently forward without realizing it. However, no matter how brave, or stupid, that youthful, hungry feeling was, my older mind had something to it’s advantage; fear. Fear of the unknown, fear of leaving things behind, fear of well, dying. So I steadied my swaying body, turned around to reach for my phone, and because life is weird and cruel, I slipped on a dropped sock, and tumbled back into the portal with a yelp.

* * *

I did not know what to expect from falling through a portal, but for some reason I thought the journey would take more time. At least with that, I could digest my situation as I fell through whatever I was falling through, and perhaps come up with a weak plan. So, imagine my annoyance when I slipped on that errant sock, fell through, only to immediately land on my ass. I sat there, now obviously outside, blinking the suddenly bright sunlight out of my eyes, annoyed and terrified; strange how annoyance was close to winning. I stood slowly, keeping my eyes ahead on the houses in front of me.

I frowned at how... _normal_ they looked. I scanned the quiet neighborhood street, taking in the trees and lawns, and feeling completely disappointed. _Was the portal just to some other state?_ I wondered, because this definitely wasn’t Hawaii, but it also wasn’t the strange, alien world I had expected. A buzzing in my hand caused me to jolt, and I realized I had actually grabbed my phone before falling. I shut of the reminder alarm, and unlocked it to make a call.

“Huh, no service.” I wasn’t too worried, thinking the portal fried it somehow. Sighing heavily, I headed towards the first house I saw after landing on my butt, squinting slightly and wondering why it looked so familiar. It was a large house, painted in warm colors, and sporting a charming, covered patio, but something about it tugged at my brain in a way I only experienced when faced with childhood memories. I shrugged it off as I quickly crossed the street, intent on finding a phone to call a friend, explain the situation, and return home.

“Why am I so nervous,” I murmured, swiping my damp palms down my sweats and I hopped up the stairs. I stood at the door for a few moments, confused on why my stomach was in knots, the part of my brain that kept me safe blocking the rational thoughts that were causing this physical reaction. I once again rolled the feeling off my shoulders, and gave the door three heavy knocks.

“Just a moment!” A voice called, a familiar voice, the childhood memory, tugging feeling returned. Why did I know that voice? I startled at the sound of crashing, and whooping shout, my brain suddenly in overdrive when I realized why this voice was so recognizable. The door flew open, and all I could do was stand there, eyes wide and jaw dropping, before my brain decided to fart completely.

“Haha, what the _fuck_?”


	2. Helpful Hand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Goofy sure is nice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mostly Goofy’s POV woooo  
> It’s 1am, sorry for typos.   
> Please read end notes.

I was dreaming, I had to be. A damn cliche thing to think when in the middle of some bizarre situation, but this was too weird to not be a dream. “You alright, young lady?” That voice. A voice I’ve heard since I was a child, a baby even. A voice I’d know anywhere. And a face, what the fuck, a face I had on my _t-shirts_ at one point, and this mug was staring at me like a concerned parent. Though my mind whirled, remembering this house and the child he had, he is actually concerned and a parent. I felt more than saw my vision blacken, heard the famous, but slightly panicked “gawrsh” as I tipped backwards, and felt gloved hands catch me as I fainted. The last thought I had before I blacked out being “Goofy McBig Hands”.

* * *

Goofy caught the woman around the waist before she could tumble back down the steps. He flinched slightly when her head snapped back, but quickly cradled her neck to avoid any damage. “Gawrsh, what do you know about that?” he said, confused, resisting the urge to scratch at his head so he wouldn’t drop the lady in his arms. Goofy stood hunched over, wondering what he should do, before scooping the woman up to take her inside. Soon, he had her resting on the couch, pillow under her head, and throw blanket over her arms.

He studied her face for a moment, before moving on to the kitchen, shaking his head and intent on fixing himself and the woman some lunch for when she woke. “Well, darn,” Goofy mumbled, thinking over the situation, and felt himself tense with worry when he remembered how she pitched back like domino. “Yuh think she’d seen a ghost or somethin,” and the thought had him reaching for the telephone, debating on whether or not he should call for a doctor. Goofy leaned back a bit to peer into the living room, taking in her pale face once again, and picked up the phone.

The line rang twice before he heard a startled cry and then a thud from the other room, causing him to hang up and rush out. She had fallen face first from his narrow couch it seemed, and Goofy hopped into action. “Dang, you alright!?” He did his best to detangle her from the throw blanket, but she would not cooperate, once again frozen and staring at him like he’d grown a second head. “Miss?” That seemed to jolt her a bit, and Goofy fell on his rear as the lady shot up to her feet, unsteady as a toddler. “Oh boy,” he said quickly as she lost her balance and tumbled sideways.

He reached out, leaned up slightly and caught her, softening her fall with his body, and letting out an grunt. “You sure are clumsy,” he chuckled, trying to lighten the situation, shifting them upwards to sit, and keeping his hands on her arms to make sure she wouldn’t land on her face again. Looking her over left Goofy nervous. She was shaking like a leaf, and her face was beyond pale. Her eyes were squeezed shut, and she looked like she was about ready to bolt, “Hey, hey, it’s alright,” he murmured softly, using the voice he’d used on Max when he was scared as a child. “Look, are yuh hungry? Thirsty?” But she shook her head harshly, so Goofy dropped that subject.

“Wanna sit on the couch?” They were still on the floor, her legs tossed over his, and she couldn’t be very comfortable; she didn’t answer. “I’m gonna lift yuh up, alright? Is that okay?” The woman gave the slightest nod, but it was enough for him. Sitting up straight, Goofy once again scooped her into his arms bridal style, though this time she let out a gasp as he got to his feet. “I’m not gonna drop yuh,” he chuckled again, before helping her sit on his couch. “Alright, do ya got a name?” Goofy asked kindly, squatting in front of the woman to catch her eye.

She threw a withering glance that caught him off guard and made him snort; _maybe she isn’t feeling too poorly if she can toss out that much attitude_. “M-Mika,” Her voice was quite, and a little strained, but it was a fine name. Goofy reached his hand out, smiling when her smaller hand lifted in turn to clasp his.

“Name’s Goofy!” He said happily, making sure not to shake her too roughly. “So, uh, I was wonderin’,” he stumbled, scratching at his neck, “what that was all about? On, yuh know, my porch?” He flinched at the landing of his words, but it needed to be asked. The woman’s color seemed to be coming back, and now a blush bloomed across her cheeks; Goofy swallowed nervously.

“I-“ she started, worry flashing across her features, “You really wouldn’t believe me if I told you,” and he could see that she meant it. But Goofy wasn’t the type of person to discount someone’s experiences simply because they sounded unbelievable. Plenty of unbelievable things have happened to him before.

“Try me,” he said, a soft smile on his face, and he held his breath as she seemed to deflate into the cushions, a lost look finding it’s home on her features.

“Well, what could it hurt?” She mumbled, tone exasperated, but still seemed to debate internally about whether or not she should tell him. She sighed, “I woke up this morning, and it was like any other morning, _except_ that there was this _massive portal_ in the middle of my living room, and I was going to ignore it, and maybe call the cops, but then I slipped on a stupid _fucking_ sock, and fell through, and now I’m here! And did you know in my universe you’re a cartoon character? So imagine my fucking surprise when I knock on the door and **_YOU_** answer it, and now I’m on your couch, and I have no idea if I’ve lost my mind or if I’m dreaming, or what, but what am I going to do now? I just barely started getting settled, I _just_ got a raise, I was supposed to meet with my friends tomorrow for dinner, and now everything is just gone? What am I going to _DO_ , Goofy!?”

Goofy’s eyes widened and brows rose through her jumbled story, jaw dropping at some mighty strong cuss words she seemed eager to fling, and by the end of it, all he could do was stare at her. She was flush and panting, and obviously upset, and Goofy was doing his best to wrap his mind around what she’d just said? Portal? Another universe? Him, a cartoon? _Well, odder things have happened,_ he mused, letting his mouth close and his face relax. He placed his hand over hers, taking note of her wince, and gave her knee a pat with his other hand.

“I believe you,” he said gently.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this fic takes place AFTER the two Goofy Movies, but it’s very loose. Like, let’s just say while he’s goofy, he’s not OUR goofy? If that makes sense. He’s an actual living being in an alternate dimension, who happens to look and speak like our goofy, has a lot in common personality and life-wise with our goofy, but there are some major differences between them.  
> Aka, im too lazy to care about disney lore  
> When goofy thinks “odder things have happened,” he literally means that. It’ll be explained in later chapters.


	3. Lean On Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Goofy is so, so nice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this seems like a crack-fic, but it’s not. So this chapter is a little serious, and my reactions to falling into another world are somewhat realistic.   
> Also, how is this getting kudos, why are y’all reading this lmaooo

“I believe you,” he said to me, in a voice way too kind for the situation we were in. All I could do was stare at him, an incredulous expression on my face. How could he believe that? Any of it? I hardly believed it, and it happened to me. He shifted nervously as I continued to stare at him, until finally, he looked away shyly. I took his retreat as an opportunity to study his face. He was furred, his coat smooth and shiny like a short haired dog. His muzzle was tanned fur, his bucked teeth visible, and I could see the texture of his wet nose. His features reminded me of extremely good CGI, but not in a way that was overly unsettling. Or, well it should be unsettling considering that he wasn’t a 2D image.

My eyes wandered down his squatting form, and noted the loose, faded T-shirt, the beige cargo shorts, and light pink house shoes. I had to force down a bubble of manic laughter when I noticed the gloved hands, forgetting that one covered my own hand, while the other lingered slightly on my calf. His arms are legs weren’t the noodle-y limbs he had in the cartoons, but he was very lean, thin even, and they were oddly humanoid. Another fit of inappropriate laughter threatened to force its way out of my throat when my mind shouted “FURSUIT”. All in all, Goofy wasn’t terrifying to look at, which wasn’t saying much. He also didn’t seem disturbed by my appearance, so I guessed that humans were around in this world; the thought disturbed me more than his appearance.

I slowly stood, noticing him following me up immediately before taking a step back to give me space. His hands held mine to keep me steady. “I-“ I paused, unsure of what to even say. My thoughts felt muffled and quiet, and I knew it was because of shock. I had fainted, and that was probably the only appropriate reaction I’ve had so far, but now I felt my body adapting, relaxing, and going into autopilot. “I should go,” I murmured softly, watching in slightly horrified fascination as his pronounced Adam’s apple bobbed as he swallowed his response down. Goofy seemed to think over what he was going to say to that, and I could tell he was one step away from insisting I should stay and, hell I dont know, eat dinner or something, but I already moved past him to beeline for the door.

I ignored the portraits of Max on the wall, ignored how cozy and lived in, and real the house was. I ignored Goofy’s well meaning urgings for me to stop and think, but I watched it all from outside my body. This was just too bizarre, even for me, and I had to get out. I stepped outside onto the porch, realizing that the air was chilled, and the sun was beginning to set. I felt a warm, clothed hand grasp gently at my elbow, but I slipped out easily and hopped down the stairs. And then I ran.

I’m not much of a runner, I force myself to jog maybe once a month, so even I was impressed by how fast and far I was going, in a numb sort of acknowledgement. I kept running down the sidewalk, across the streets, but eventually I stopped, and the numbness wore off. Cold night air filled my aching lung as I gasped, my legs shook, and my knees were in agony. My bare feet were definitely bleeding, but everything else was too sore for me to care. I collapsed onto the grass, still panting, not even flinching when Goofy fell to his back right next to me.

I briefly wondered why he followed me, but I threw the thought away, because he’s Goofy, and Goofy is nice. I’m not sure how long it took for my breathing to calm, but it eventually did, and then the tears came. I cried quietly, eyes never blinking, as I watched the night sky. The stars were much brighter than I was used to seeing, and the moon was huge and round. Goofy was quiet beside me, and I was grateful. The rhythm of his breathing was calm, and despite my best efforts, I could feel myself being lulled into sleep. As though he could sense how tired I was, Goofy sat up and stood, dusting off his shorts, and offering his hand. “Hey, let’s head back.” His face and voice were kind, but I still found myself eyeing him wearily.

“Why are you being so nice to me?” I asked, expecting to sound bitter, but only sounding exhausted. Goofy crossed his arms at that, seeming to chew on that question, causing his upper lip to curl over his bucked teeth in an odd way.

“Well,” He started softly, “according to you, you came here through some portal,” he squatted until we were eye to eye. “So I’m thinkin you ain’t got nobody here to rely on.” My heart flew to my throat, and I felt tears sting my eyes, causing Goofy to sputter, “Ah, shoot don’t cry!” His arms pinwheeled to keep balanced, and he made a noise that was completely Goofy. I couldn’t help it, I started to laugh. Goofy watched with a sad, confused expression as I laughed and laughed, until the helpless laughter turned into a choked sob, and I threw myself into his chest. His balance was thrown off even more, and we crashed to the grass.

I kept crying, even when his arms wrapped around me, his hand rubbing steady circles into my shaking back. The logical part of my mind was repeating “this is insane,” over and over, but every other part of me was thankful for the comfort, regardless of where I was getting it from. “I’m sorry,” I mumbled into his shoulder, “I keep falling into you.” He chuckled at that, a deep, warm laugh that vibrated through his chest, but didn’t respond. We were both silent for a few moments, then he stood with me, dusting me off, and pulling me back towards the direction of his house. I was too tired to protest, and let him guide me along. Part of me wondered if there was joke to be made about a human being led around by a giant dog, but my mind was too wrung out to form it.

The moment my feet touched the street, I hissed in pain. Goofy turned towards me, his eyes full of questions, before he noticed my bare feet. If I were in any other state of mind, his reaction probably would have earned a belly laugh. His face transformed into complete worry as he spewed out apologies, and jumped around like his ass was on fire. I just watched, slightly detached from what I was seeing, but gasped when he suddenly lifted me up once again. “What-“ I squeaked as he adjusted me in his arms, “what is up with you and carrying me?” My hands held his shoulders, afraid I’d hurt his thin neck if I wrapped my arms around it.

“Oh, hush,” was his only response as he made the trek back. I kept my eyes on his face, and my ears open to listen to his breathing, but my weight did not seem to bother Goofy. His hold was not uncomfortable, and I once again felt myself falling asleep. “Almost there now,” I heard him say, but his voice sounded distant and muffled. I fell asleep soon after, cradled in his arms, and listening to his breathing.

**Author's Note:**

> No regrets


End file.
